


The British Soldier

by RubberDuckie



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Dirty Talk, F/M, Historical, Historical Inaccuracy, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Smut, Soldiers, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4922092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubberDuckie/pseuds/RubberDuckie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The British are cumming, indeed. Anna, a young American falls victim to the charms of a handsome older man. A man who so happens to be the enemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The British Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd. Yes, I'm aware of a few spelling mistakes. No, I'm not changing them. It's still legible.

"Cum for me" the man whispered into her ear from behind. Amelia felt a shiver go thru her body as he pushed his hips in further deepening their connection. 

She could feel the weight of him on her much smaller body as he rested his muscular frame against hers. 

Richard's strong forearms were placed on either side of her head, his lips pressed against the side of her neck. Amelia rotated her hips encouraging her lover on. 

"Come on beautiful, cum for me." He encouraged. His soft British accent cutting threw her like a hot knife thru butter. 

Amelia reached behind her and awkwardly placed her hands on his side's holding onto him as his pace increased. Richard growled into her ear before rearing up and flipping her onto her back. As she laid there stunned he nestled himself back between her legs. 

The man was a British soldier working for the enemy. Her family fought against his country and troop. Discarded to the side was his uniform and rifle. 

"Your so beautiful" he praised, penetrating her easily. 

Amelia wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed her hands on his shoulders massaging his tight taut flesh. 

"Fuck me" Amelia hissed, bucking her hips against his.

Richards blue eyes lite up with her choice words. "Oh naughty naughty" he playfully scolded, deepening his stroke and kissing her roughly. 

This man was her first. Before her soldier Amelia was an unwed virgin. Losing her innocents in such a matter and to such a person was guaranteed to have her disowned. Richard, however, has done this before.

As he slammed his cock into her willing body she thought back to the time when they first met. Richard had stumbled upon her while on patrol. They were alone in the woods, a place her family had told her not to wander into. Richard could just of easily killed her like he was supposed too but he spared her life. 

Reaching between their bodies Amelia wrapped her fingers around what little shaft remained outside her body. Richard in turn hissed and tilted his head back in pleasure. 

"Oh god Amelia!" Richard moaned "That's it love, touch my cock." 

Amelia sat up and gripped his length in her palm, using their slickness as a lubricant. Turning his head down he captured her mouth, a hand on her cheek holding her in place. Swirling the palm of her hand around his inflamed head Amelia coaxed out more pre-cum. 

Richard returned the favor by slipping his fingers into her wetness, curving up and finding her sweet spot. Amelia shuttered into his lips and scooted her bottom closer to his hand. 

He did naughty things to her body. Unspeakable, unlady-like, naughty things. Things that made Amelia's toes curl and would give her mother a heart-attack. 

"Come here" Richard growled, yanking her up onto his lap by her wrists. His hard member wedged between their stomachs. She found his hands roaming her plush bottom, rubbing and pulling apart her cheeks. "Daddies gonna fuck his little Yank. Hard, deep and fast." 

She knew that he was talking dirty to her. Such things made her blush and aroused. 

"Fuck me hard, daddy!" Amelia groaned, nibbling in his lower lip. 

Richard was older than her by 20 years or so. His ranking in the British army was high and he has used those things against her sexually. Amelia was too naive to understand how dangerous that was. 

Rough possessive hands ran up and down her side's along her curves and over the swell of her breasts. Richard lean inwards gently too seize one of her nipples, suckling like a hungry infant. 

This wasn't the first time they had made love or the second. Amelia was becoming addicted to not only the pleasure but the prospect of getting caught by either side. If she were caught grave consequences would occur. 

"I love this little pussy!" He hissed, spreading her open and quickly re-entering her body. Amelia shuttered at the sudden fullness; delighted that the stiff warmth was there once more. "So tight, so wet, mine!" 

"All yours!" Amelia panted with flushed cheeks, moving herself against his lap. 

"Ya, all mine? Do you like this big British cock in your American pussy?" Richard spoke in a dark lustful tone. 

Richard dug his fingertips into her hips and held her against his body as he slammed the both of them down into the bed. Placing his weight downwards he pinned her lower half to the mattress while rotating deeply. Amelia felt her wrists being taken hold of and placed above her head.

Her lover may be lenient with her in some aspects but he was a soldier above all. His need to concur and subdue was still evident as he made short work of dominating her body. 

The long fingers of one hand placed themselves around both wrists holding them in place beside her head. Richards free hand clutched her cheek forcing Amelia to look at him. 

She had never experienced such treatment before and didn't know that a man could do this to a woman. This new treatment elected even newer sensations and emotions. 

Richard was holding her down while fucking her but this wasn't like the nightmares she had heard. British soldiers were apparently notorious for raping American woman during raids and while out on patrol. 

Soft frantic lips at her pulse point reassured her that he was very sincere with their love making. This wasn't the beginning of a nightmare after all. It was the start of a fairy tale. 

"Cum on gorgeous, cum for me please!" He groaned, slamming into her harder than before. 

Amelia's legs automatically placed themselves around his hips deepening their connection. She felt the tip of his impressive length nudging at her cervix giving her a good mix of pain and pleasure. She felt her breathing pick up and a warm pool gathering in her tummy. 

"Oh god!" Amelia voluntarily moaned out loud. "Cum inside me! I wanna feel it!" 

"Do you want me to flood your womb with my cum?" Richard pressed, sharply thrusting into her only to pull back out and repeat the process. "Do you want a British baby in your belly?" 

The mere thought further aroused her. The image of his sticky white goo inside her lady-bits, slowly leaking out of her, was almost enough to send her over the edge. 

"Humm, fill that pussy up with cum? Maybe I'll get a few fellow soldiers in here and they can help flood your Cunt." Richard growled darkly. "I'll hold you open and they can cum right inside you." 

"Oh god!" Amelia gasped, her eyes going wide with freight. She couldn't tell if he was serious or not. Her gut instinct told her he wasn't but Richard could be unpredictable at times. 

"We've been known to breed you American dames." Richard spoke, increasing his thrusting. 

Amelia could hear just how wet she was. There was a distinct sloshing sound made by his cock inside her body. 

"You can't get enough of our big cocks. Married women fuck my men only to go home with a cunny full of enemy jizz." He hissed, biting her nipple aggressively. 

Richard let go of her wrists and reared up on his knees. Grasping her hips he pulled her up and down on his length. Amelia cooed at him once before placing her fingers on her clit. Richard had shown her how to touch herself. At home at night Amelia would make herself cum while remembering all the things they've done. 

She was close to cumming and needed a little push over. Richard had lost interest in her for the time being. He pulled her pussy lips apart and manipulated them so he could see himself disappear inside her body. Amelia wanted to know why it was so fascinating. 

"Bloody hell!" He huffed "My cocks really in their tight. I'm not hurting you, am I?" He questioned genuinely concerned. 

"No" Amelia gasped, sucking in her lower lip as she concentrated on moving her clit for maximum pleasure. "Feels so good!" 

His hips increased speed while his fingers held her open for his viewing pleasure. Richards eyes would dart between her and her pussy. There was a look of desperation on his face as his movements became more irregular. Richard was close to cumming, she's seen that look on his face before. 

Increasing her speed a little Amelia found herself on the peak of orgasm. As soon as she was shoved off the ledge Richard came after. He froze mid thrust and fell forward, burying himself deeply in her body. He hugged her to him as he rode out his own powerful orgasm. Every once in a while he'd thrust into her. 

Amelia felt tiny electrical impulses circulate in her body as he rested above her, stroking her damp hair put of her face and dusting her with sweet feather kisses. Richard even went as far as to nuzzle her with his nose. 

Sleep was creeping upon her fast as she felt her eyes droop. Richard had sucked the life out of her in a blissful manner. He took that as a sign to move off her and reluctantly he did. There was an auditable sound as his cock slid out of her still quivering quim. 

Grabbing a discarded towel Richard cleaned between her folds and her thighs. He had came inside her, hard, more than 3 times now. Without a doubt Amelia was with child. Whether she realized it or not was a different story. 

Richard never intended to breed the beautiful young American but after the second time he didn't care anymore. 

The last thing she remembered before blackness overtook her was Richard crawling into bed beside her. Drawing up the blankets he spooned up behind her, arm draped protectively around her waist and his large hand fanned out over her womb. A sweet kiss to her temple sealed in the notion of sleeping. 

Amelia was safe, she fit him like a puzzle peace. Amelia was were she was supposed to and that gnawing feeling of new life within her only further solidified that idea. 

"Go to sleep beautiful. I'll protect you, I promise." Richard whispered, rubbing her tummy above her womb. "Your my lover and I won't allow anyone to hurt you."


End file.
